


Boom, Fixed Your Fight

by canufeelthemagictonight



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: (baka), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Discussion, Fix-It, Gen, Honesty, No Drama, Sort Of, Team Bonding, Vulnerability, and Manny isn't a temporary tsundere either, as in Nikita isn't quite as cold to Matt, but only like super minor divergence, isn't it nice when everyone gets along?, that will result in the Final Four not getting the wrong idea about each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 13:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18335285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canufeelthemagictonight/pseuds/canufeelthemagictonight
Summary: "So, any volunteers? Who wants to be the hero and take one for the team?"It's the start of s3 ep 9, and the Final Four are having a nice chat that does not in any way involve unnecessary insults to people's usefulness.An Escape the Night AU/one-shot/fix-it.





	Boom, Fixed Your Fight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaniCarli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniCarli/gifts).



> My friend, DaniCarli, has expressed several times that she didn't like the way the argument at the beginning of s3 ep 9 played out. She thought that the Sass Squad were being quite rude to Matt by claiming that they didn't need him (which, to be fair, they were). This fic is a result of the discussion we were having about how everyone could've communicated their points without resorting to putting each other down. Enjoy!

Joey breaks the silence. "Okay, guys. We have one more artifact to go. We got this."

"Yeah, _one_ of us still has to die," grumbles Matt.

"Of course." Nikita throws her hands up in exasperation. "So, any volunteers? Who wants to be the hero and take one for the team?" She switches her attention to Matt, and her expression indicates a joking sort of bitterness. "How about you, Matt? _You_ know how to die. Hell, you're practically an _expert_ on it. You might as well start a class. Professor Patrick. How to Be Jesus."

"Very funny, Troublemaker," Matt grumbles, rolling his eyes.

Joey shifts in his seat. "Is now a bad time to mention that _I'm_ technically—"

"Listen!" Manny waves his hands to get his friends' attention. "I know it's sucked for all of us, but...don't put me in a challenge again, okay? I've been in three times. That's more than _any_ of you. I feel like someone’s _after_ me or something."

"No one's after you," says Joey calmly. "I honestly think that's just how the cards fell."

Manny mutters under his breath in a voice that seems too small to suit him. The words "don’t wanna die" are barely audible.

"That’s the thing," is Matt’s response. “None of us want to die, and frankly, none of us _should_ die. We _all_ deserve to be here. Right?”

"Yeah," Joey agrees.

"But," Matt admits, "we are _kind_ of a hot mess." He points at himself. "I've died before." He points at Manny. "You've lost a few challenges." He points at Joey. "You're _still_ dead." Finally, he points at Nikita, and he adds a hint of pride to his tone. "Nikita, though... _you've_ kicked ass. Like, well done across the board."

"Thank you," says Nikita cautiously.

Matt smiles at her. "Props to you."

Joey is clearly done with this conversation. "Let's take a look at the map," he says, and so they go back to their unfortunate quest.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the title is a Jacksfilms reference, what a shock.


End file.
